This application claims the priority of an earlier filed co-pending provisional Patent Application Serial No. 60/370,819, filed Apr. 8, 2002 entitled IMPLANTABLE PRESSURE-ACTIVATED MICROVALVE.
Current medical treatments are aided by a vast array of methods and devices for delivering substances, such as medicines, to a patient. One example of such systems is the implantable drug delivery system. However, generally, most implantable drug delivery systems are relatively complex and costly. Usually the cost of such systems is tolerated because implantable drug delivery is of such importance and/or convenience. However, a device and method that could provide at least some of the benefits of implantable drug delivery with significantly reduced costs would benefit patients.